Dash for the Star
by MusicGeek764
Summary: My theory as to what Wakko was thinking durring the climatic moments of Wakko's Wish. My first published fanfic, so please R&R. One-Shot


My first fanfic! Please be nice! XD Just a quick one-shot, Wakko's perspective on Dot's "death" scene from _Wakko's Wish_. Please rate&review. I'm new, so I'll take criticism, but no flames please!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Animaniacs_, _Wakko's Wish_, or anything relating to them. They belong to their rightful owner. I'm not making a profit of this story, it's purely fan made and for entertainment purposes only. Plus, I'm scared of lawyers. O.O

Dash for the Star

_Ouch_ Wakko thought to himself as he got up, his head aching. He hit it landing on the ground. He looked to his brother Yakko, who had fallen face first into the snow. _The cannon ball was a bit extreme..._ He and Yakko locked eyes, and at the same moment realized who was missing. They looked behind them.

"NO!" They yelled together, seeing their sister Dot half-buried in the snow, unmoving. They ran toward her, and Wakko immediately kneeled on her right side. It took Yakko a second to kneel to her left; he had to processes what he was seeing. _Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead._ Dot had been sick for a while, and this journey to the Wishing Star had been his and Yakko's last chance at saving her. After he'd lost the ha' penny he worked for a year to earn for the operation to save her, he and Yakko knew, despite their hopes and what they told her, that she wouldn't make it to spring. They were so close and that jerk-the word that he wanted to add would make Yakko yell at him-King had taken away their last chance.

Dot coughed slightly. A light glimmer of hope rose in Wakko's chest, but he knew that there was no way she'd make it. They would be able to say their goodbyes, and nothing more. He just noticed that King Salazar and his guards had gathered around, and their fellow Acme Fall's residents had come to the edge of the fence. He wanted to punch the King in the face. He and Yakko had hoped that in the worst case scenario of Dot dying, it could at least be peaceful and painless. But, the King had taken that away too.

"Dot, speak to me," Yakko muttered. Wakko watched his brother gingerly pick up his frail sister. As he did, Dot's eyes opened slightly and met Wakko's. She looked to the Wishing Star, then back to Wakko, and then winked. Wakko was confused for a moment, then it all made sense. _She's alive! She's okay! She's just causing a distraction to give me a chance to get to the star! _Wakko quickly winked back to her, letting her know that he got her plan, before putting the "my sister's dying" face back on. It took all of his will power to not run to Yakko and let him know.

"Tell me the story," Dot whispered to her brother.

"W-w-What?" Yakko said back, still processing it all. _Tell him! Please, Dot, tell him! _

"The story. About Mom and Dad. Tell me, _chough,_ one last time." As she said this, she gave Yakko a similar visual cue she'd given Wakko, only she made it obvious that Wakko would be the one to take the dash for the star.

"You should rest," Yakko gently instructed, but right after he said this, Wakko watched a realization pass through Yakko's eyes. He winked back at her quickly as she started the story on her own. It was a story that Yakko told her multiple times, and all three of them knew it by heart. Wakko knew that Yakko had made it up to make Dot feel better about being the only one without memories of Mom and Dad. She had been jealous one night, back when they had been in the orphanage, when Yakko had been putting her to bed, and she suddenly asked if they had memories of their parents. They'd admitted yes, but they were fuzzy. Yakko made up the story on the spot to please her. Sense that night, it was her most-requested bedtime story.

"And so Mom and Dad took you home," Yakko was saying, doing a good job making it look like he knew it would be the last time, even though he knew everything was okay. Wakko looked around and noticed that every pair of eyes were locked on Yakko and Dot, and they were buying it. Everyone had tears in their eyes, and it took Wakko a lot of willpower to not to say that it was a ruse to make everyone happy again. He hated it when people were sad. He wanted everyone to be happy. Well, except the King. He lost that right a long time ago.

As Dot and Yakko kept telling the story, Wakko started running to the star. No one noticed that he had left. _Those acting lesions_ are_ paying off! They've got everybody fooled! _He was about a half way there when he heard Yakko break into sobs. Dot had apparently "died". It took a lot not to yell to everyone, who had also started crying, that everything was okay. _Yakko is really into it. It takes a lot to get him to cry. _He kept going, and listened as the guard, who Dot had used her cuteness on to get him to let them go, started yelling at the King. _This plan has an extra benefit. Even his own men are turning agenst him! _

"Wait, where's the other one?" King Salazar asked.

"Crap." Wakko muttered under his breath and started sprinting to the star. He'd figured out their plan. He could hear the other villagers cheering him on. He also heard the firing of a cannon. _Idiot! People think you've just killed a child with a cannon ball, and then you go and fire one at her brother. No wonder his public opinion is 0%! _He dodged the cannon ball, jumped into the Wishing Star, and was absorbed by it.

"Oohh!" Wakko exclaimed as he watched the light show all the colors that made up the Wishing Star swirl together. A feeling of calmness came over him as he absorbed the color and the power to make one wish for anything in the world. Everything was going to be okay now.

He was suddenly outside the Wishing Star. The sound of footsteps brought him back to Earth. Two sets, one heavy and one light. Yakko and Dot; she must have reviled that she was okay once he had safely reached the star. Pip's face suddenly appeared in the star.

"Nice job, Wakko. You've done well," He said in his monotone voice, though there was a slightly happier tone to it. "The power of the Wishing Star is yours. At the sound of the tone, please make any wish you desire."

"Okay," Wakko said and began thinking. "I wish for..." What would benefit everyone? "I wish for..." It suddenly came to him. He silently made his wish, and, as the star granted his wish in a flurry of color, Wakko knew that things were going to be alright.


End file.
